


Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

by AsheCorinthos



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cute, Desire, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Noncest, Romance, birthdayshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheCorinthos/pseuds/AsheCorinthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want someone to kiss you?" </p><p>-A little show of affection can make anyone happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

 

_Happy Birthday Tas~!_

**.x.X.x.**

Rin kicks her feet against the couch. "Hey, Len. Do you know who'd want to kiss me?"

The blond beside her drops his banana into his lap so fast, it's as if it suddenly became blazing hot against his skin. "W-what?"

The girl shrugs. "Just... I dunno. I don't seem very interesting or attractive. None of the guys look at me like they'd wanna kiss me or date."

"Do you _want_ someone to kiss you?" he asks, his face beet red, still reeling from her confession as he cleans up the fruit.

"Well, yeah?" She says it like it's the dumbest thing he's ever asked, rolling her eyes. "I mean, what girl doesn't wanna be kissed? I'm a hopeless romantic at heart... It'd be nice if I could find someone I liked and wanted to do that stuff together." She twirls a lock of gold hair between her fingers. "Guess that's a hopeless train of thought, huh...?"

He frowns to himself, fighting himself a moment. "Well... I kinda know someone. I guess."

She glances at him, seemingly curious. "What? Who?"

His gaze flits elsewhere, kind of regretting the admittance. "Well... Y'know. A guy."

Rin's suspicion becomes clear. "Are you just making that up so I feel better?"

"What? No!" Len looks back at her, but she's already huffing to herself, upset. "I mean it!"

"Like who?" she continues, pressing him.

"Uh... Like...Like, um..."

" _Like who?_ "

"M-me!" He raises his hands, staring at her, his secret out in the open for her to judge. He didn't mean to blurt it out like that, but she looked so _sad,_ he couldn't just let her become depressed over something so silly. He really _does_ like her, and has for a long while- but she never seemed to care about this kind of thing. She really is cute, and sweet, and gentle and…

Well, maybe he likes her a lot.

It takes all of two seconds for her to start laughing.

" _You?_ Now that's sad," she says, her eyes rooted to some spot to the right of her feet. She's laughing, but it's halfhearted- like she doesn't believe a word he says. "That my best friend has to pretend to be interested in me? How pathetic, right?"

"It's not- I wouldn't- I mean, I'm not pretending! I really like you, Rin!" His face is on fire at this point, and he's a bit annoyed she's so vehemently denying it. Is it so farfetched for him to like her? Does she dislike the thought that much? His heart sinks into oblivion.

"Pfft, don't bother." She blows a few blonde strands from her eyes absently. "Thanks, Len, but I don't need your _pity feels_ -"

With a noise of angry frustration, he leans in and kisses her abruptly, turning her quickly and gripping her wrists so she can't hit him yet. It's soft and though a bit awkward and aggressive, it's kind of sweet and he takes a moment to savor it before pulling away, bracing for her reaction.

She stares at him a long time, her cheeks rose pink, and he releases her, nibbling at his lip. Embarrassment floods his expression, and he barely mumbles a choked reiteration from before. "I- I like you, R-Rin." It certainly sounded a lot less lame in his head.

The girl seems to take great time processing what happened; then, a smile like liquid sunlight spreads across her face, and she playfully ruffles his hair. Leaning her forehead against his (and earning a confused squawk in the process) she sighs.

"I've been waiting a long time, you adorable idiot."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another unbeta'd birthdayfic with no meaning other than for you to waste like 2 mins of your life. *coughs* I almost didn't post this but why not-
> 
> Anyway, this was something I wrote in the space of an hour. Pure, unbridled fluff trash, but i wrote it with my soul. (And because I haven't written a Kagamine kiss scene in too long. This isn't nearly enough to sate me, but ey. Soon.)
> 
> Written for the lovely Tas, who I hope had a wonderful birthday~. (And yes, the title is ripped off of OHSHC- this idea is not that original, forgive me, I-)
> 
> Anyway, read on~!
> 
> ~disclaimer~ I own only short delights and hidden feelings.


End file.
